tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Varce
Tumblr InkBunny DeviantArt General Varce is an orange Pegasus with a yellow mane and tail, and bright green eyes. Aside from his home in Ponyville, he enjoys going out to enjoy the sunny weather, sometimes enjoys it enough to head to the tree he likes to lay under, located just on the outskirts of Ponyville. Personality Traits He cares very deeply for his friends, defending them when things get rough, even if it means putting his own life at risk. He'll eat just about anything, but prefers sweets, such as candy or cupcakes. He loves to fly fast and race to have fun instead of competitively. Whenever he's bored or scared, he'll play with the feathers on his wings, a remedy of his that he developed when he was still in an orphanage, he is forgiving of other ponies' mistakes, and it hurts him when he hurts others either when he's forced to or by accident. Story As a very young colt, him and his parents were living in a very small town called Maneville, a town no longer on Equestria's map. They originally resided in Los Pegasus, to live the rich and famed life: His father was a contractor and his mother was an actress, as a result, the stress building up from the popularity forced the family to relocate to Maneville, and they soon faced money problems. Not having enough money to send Varce to Flight School, his father taught him to fly by flying to the highest cloud and tossing Varce off, instructing him to flap his wings. After many failed attempts, his father eventually gave up, but Varce refused to give up, and continued teaching himself how to fly. He earned his cutie mark, which represents speed and faith, after believing he could make his dad proud, and the two of them engaged in a father-son race. But eventually, they could no longer support Varce, and after fighting their feelings, his parents sent him off to an orphanage in Fillydelphia. Within a few weeks, he met Aero Blitz, a cream colored filly with a red and blue mane and tail, and a fireball cutie mark. They became close friends, colored together, played a game of frisbee once in a while, sat next to each other whenever it was lunch hour. But the happiness he found with Blitz had come to an end as well: Varce was too old to reside in the orphanage, and was forced to relocate to Ponyville. Slept in the streets every night for about 3 weeks, until he had a fateful encounter with Blank Hooves. Blank insisted that he go see Princess Celestia regarding a home after being informed that Varce has no home, and soon afterwards, they became good friends. The generosity of the princess earned Varce a home of his own, and gave him a job performing cloud duty to help him earn money to pay for the house every month. 2 months later, Aero Blitz moves into Ponyville, greeting Varce with a great big hug, his reunion with Blitz helped him regain the happiness he had once lost, but to the present day, he misses his parents, wishing he would see them again.